The Diary Lovino Vargas
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a farm boy near Caffa, Italy of the 1340s. His whole world starts to crumble when a man stumbles onto his family's farm hurt and covered in welts. Will the plague tear his family apart? Read to find out!
1. The Year of Our Lord 1347, April 2nd

**Chapter 1: **The Year of Our Lord 1347, April 2nd

**Summary:** Lovino Vargas is a farm boy near Caffa, Italy of the 1340s. His whole world starts to crumble when a man stumbles onto his family's farm hurt and covered in welts. Will the plague tear his family apart? Read to find out! by Ryanabeth H Deveroux

**Rating:** T (because I can't come up with anything better anymore and I shall leave it as it was written)

**Warning: **there is no yoai *tear* I couldn't really give my teacher a yaoi written story could I? There is Spamano though, Fem!Spain

**Disclaimer: **Ryanabeth H. Deveroux does not own Hetalia... or does she?

**Author's Note: **Guten tag! Its Prussia, you're awesome Micro-nation (A.K.A. Ryanabeth H. Deveroux),

Sooo, I've been learning about the plague in Social Studies this year and my teacher told us that we had to make a diary about a person that's been near the plague. It could be any person, peasant, noble, whatever, as long as it had a minimum of three diary entries. Me, being the fangirl that I am, decided to write one about none other than my favorite grumpy Italian, Lovino! Since it first came to Europe because of the exports in Italy, I thought it suited my needs to make Lovino the main character. (But I would have done it on any of the Hetalia characters. All of my Social Studies projects have been Hetalia related since the beginning of the year)  
Anywho, I decided (actually, my HetaGang decided for me) that I should put this thingy up here and see what kind of reactions I get to it! It shall be a one-shot for now, but if I get enough feedback I shall add on. I guess that's all I have to say so...

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Year of Our Lord 1347, April 2nd**

Since Nonno Roma went to war in Caffa, everything at our farm has been boring. My little brother Feliciano isn't very good company because he's such a cry baby all of the time. I wish he would just grow up. He'll never be able to fight for Italy if he's crying on the sidelines like a little girl. I want to fight like Nonno. He's tough and always has exciting war stories to tell when he gets home. Nonno is a warrior like Papa was before he died and I want to be just like him and Papa. Since Nonno Roma is away at war, I'm in charge of watching over Mamma and Feli. I like the responsibility of being the man of the farm, but sometimes it's exhausting, just like this morning.

Earlier at about dawn, when Feli and I went to milk the cow as mother asked, we saw a man coming up the street. At first, we thought it was one Mamma's patients. Mamma is a midwife, but people come to her for anything from stomach aches to colds. She's wonderful with healing people.

Anyway, when we could clearly see him, Feliciano nearly screamed of fright. The man had large boils all over his neck and looked as white at a sheet. He sort of limped all the way to the pig pen and collapsed in the mud. Feli thought that he was dead but I, being the smarter out of the two of us, quickly called for Mamma. I don't know how she does it, but she kept cool the entire time and told Feli to get a blanket from the stables. She checked the man's pulse, like I've seen her do to her patients about a million times, and when Feli came back, she had me take him into the barn. I had to drag him by his armpits because Mamma didn't want me to touch his skin. Mamma actually allowed us to help; getting water from the well and fetching herbs for her, but she wouldn't let us touch him. I was glad for that because he soon began coughing up blood and it looked like his welts were throbbing. She worked on him all day and Feli says that she's still trying to figure out what ails him now.

Aside from that, Feli went to buy supplies from market today and came home with nothing. He said that the price had gone up again and Mamma didn't give him enough money for all of the things we needed. We do live on a large farm, but Mamma doesn't get paid in money. Her patients are usually the poorer of those who live in our village, so she's paid in grain and other crops that the people can give us for services. That doesn't do us any good when we run out of supplies or our crops have gone dry. Feli told me that he wished that the war would just be over so we could get back to normal, but he'll never understand. We have to fight for our freedom of the Mongols. We need to be a free Italy. At least, that's what Nonno tells me. Mamma thinks that he's just feeding us broken information, but he's right. We need to stand up for ourselves and fighting is the only way to do it.

Mamma keeps trying to teach Feli and me things to do with healing. I don't understand why, it's a woman's job, but Feli's all for it. He's such a girl. He's picked up on it faster than I ever could and I'm okay with that. Before the war, Nonno Roma made a wooden sword for me to practice with and I'd duel him when chores were finished to keep up my strength. He says that one day I could be a knight if I keep practicing and kept up with schooling. Feli's too busy with his herbs and spices to fight.

If only I could be a knight. I'd bask in glory from winning all the battles for Italy and our family. Sir Lovino… I like the sound of that.

Buonanotte,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

**Just to let y'all know, this whole project was supposed to be about three paragraphs at the least (one paragraph per entry) and my teacher only gave us a week to do it. I walked into school on the due date with three double-sided pieces of paper with an art cover that MN3000 drew form me... My teacher looked a bit hysterical when I handed it in. I got an A+ on it though. Yay for the wonderfulness of Hetalia!**  
**Anywho, seriously guys, if you want more of Lovino's diary, press the pretty button and REVIEW!**


	2. The Year of Our Lord 1347, July 25th

**Chapter 2: **The Year of Our Lord 1347, July 25th

**Rating:** T (because I can't come up with anything better anymore and I shall leave it as it was written)

**Warning: **there is no yoai *tear* I couldn't really give my teacher a yaoi written story could I? There is Spamano though, Fem!Spain

**Disclaimer: **Ryanabeth H. Deveroux still does not own Hetalia

**Author's Note:** So, I'm going to be very lazy now, and just give you my actual report instead of making the changes that I was going to. I really don't want to do that anymore and.. well yeah... Yay for lazyness! (please don't kill me if you really wanted to see how I did with it, I just can't do that right now)

* * *

**The Year of Our Lord 1347, July 25th**

The man that Mamma took in died last week. We grew to know him well in the months that he lived with us. His name was Francis Bonnefoy and he was a Frenchmen. He must have been a handsome man before he got sick. He had really light hair and we could tell he wasn't from Italy once Mamma cleaned him. His Italian was terrible, but Mamma can speck French so we'd talk through her. At one point, when he was well enough to talk, he told us that he was an artist who had come to Italy for the beautiful scenery. Once Feli heard that, he sat with Francis for hours to tell him about all the valleys and flowers that Italy has.

Francis and Feli got along well. I didn't talk to him much because.. well, he reminded me of Feli. Feli loves to draw, and Francis was an artist. Francis also lived in a place that Feli has always wanted to go to; Paris, France. Francis taught Feli and me (grudgingly) to speak French and we tried to teach him Italian. In no time, he and Feli were switching between both languages, I didn't really care for it. When he died, Feli cried for a long time. It was almost as though they had been friends forever. I envy the way that Feli gets along with people sometimes. He just smiles at you and you instantly like him. Nonno Roma says that he got that from Mamma and I got my hard stares from Papa.

Since Francis died, Mamma's been really shaken up. None of her patients have ever died before. She's been lying in bed a lot lately, so much that Feli and I had to look after the whole farm by ourselves for three days. I don't know what's wrong with her, but Feli thinks that she's come down with something. I hope to God that it's not the same thing that killed Francis. Feli knows most of the herbs that Mamma uses for colds and things, but I don't think that will be enough if she has what Francis had. Even she couldn't help him and she's cured everything.

I can't lose another one of my family, especially not Mamma. Who's going to comfort Feli when he's crying? Who's going to sing him when he gets scared? Who's going to remind us to milk the cow? Mamma's usually so strong, almost like Nonno, and now she's just... there. I don't like seeing her like this.

Now I wish that I had listened to her when she tried to teach us healing. Maybe I would be able to help her like Feli is. I feel so helpless right now; Mamma's suffering and I can do nothing to help her. Most of the farm work has gone to me because Nonno still isn't back and Feli's helping Mamma. Everything's fallen upon me now.

Sometimes, I just don't know what to do. I don't feel like Lovino, I feel broken, like I can't do anything right anymore. How come I have to act like the bigger person? Feli gets to behave like a baby all of the time and no one reprimands him for it. Everyone expects me to behave like an adult, and I do. Most of the time I love being the man of the house, but when can I be a kid? When can I just go outside and play without having to work? But I'll do it. I'll stop being a kid for Mamma and Feli's sake. They need me as much as I need them.

Buonanotte,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

**Yup.. that's it y'all. Don't kill me please**


	3. The Year of Our Lord 1348, December 1st

**Chapter 3: **The Year of Our Lord 1348, December 1st

**Rating:** T (because I can't come up with anything better anymore and I shall leave it as it was written)

**Warning: **there is no yoai *tear* I couldn't really give my teacher a yaoi written story could I? There is Spamano though, Fem!Spain

**Disclaimer: **Ryanabeth H. Deveroux still does not own Hetalia

**Author's Note: **Last chapter guys! This is the end of my report. If you hate it, I totally understand, I hated it too XP. This was kind of a 'I have nothing else to do so I'm going to upload a school project and see what happens' kind of thing. I didn't even really expect any reviews on it, so thank you for reading!

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**The Year of Our Lord 1348, December 1st**

It's been a year since Mamma died and Feli has grown. There's no more sunshine in his eyes, no more laughter in the house. He's grown to be as hard as I am, and I miss his cheeriness. I used to complain about him, but we have to stick together. He's all I have. Nonno Roma returned a few weeks ago and mourned over Mamma. Seeing the look on his face when we told him made me cry all over again. He didn't cry at all. It was just to look of shock on his face that made me cry; that look of utter despair and sadness. At least she died knowing that we loved her with all of our hearts.

Nonno isn't going to war again, thank the Lord. He says that he needs to take care of us first, but we've been doing okay. Feli has taken over Mamma's job and I've been working on the farm. We've worked out a good system and hope that it will be enough to keep us alive until we have to marry. I don't think I could ever leave here. I know now that I would never be a knight, I'm too poor for that, but I wouldn't be able to live without Feli. I sound like a girl, but it's true. I look back on this diary and see how much I've mentioned my brother and I realized that I wouldn't be able to make it without him. He was there for me when I felt helpless as Mamma was dying, he cried with me when she was buried. We're so much closer than we were before because of all we've been through. I wouldn't change that for the world.

I think that it's safe to say that will all move on. Mamma is in heaven with Papa and they'll watch over us. I'm glad that she died helping someone else, like she wanted to. It takes some of the hurt away when you know that someone died from helping someone else. She died doing something that she loved, I think that's all that counts. I don't blame Francis for it, like some people would. It wasn't his fault that he got my Mamma sick. It wasn't his fault that she died. God has a plan, as our pastor says. I guess taking both my Mamma and Papa from Feli and me was part of it.

I've met a girl, her name is Isabel Fernandez-Carriedo and she's come from Spain. She hasn't told me why yet, but I won't pry. She's absolutely beautiful and thoughtful and nice. Hope that Mamma and Papa would approve, Feli and Nonno say that they do. I'm not ready for marriage yet, but if I was, I would chose Isabel.

I hope that this will all be over soon. It's said that war's brewing in France. I wonder if Francis' family is there, wondering where he's been all of this time. I want to live in a safe Italy, I no longer care if it's free. I just want it all to go back to normal.

Buonanotte,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

**I kind of left with a cliff hanger didn't I? Hmmm, maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll either add another chapter or do a sequel...**


End file.
